


Cambiar el pasado

by delirante (Dunloth)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/delirante
Summary: Un pequeño gran cambio en un momento decisivo del pasado de Spike, ¿o no es un cambio?





	Cambiar el pasado

**Author's Note:**

> Incluye parte del diálogo de la escena de William y Cecily en Fool for Love, traducido un poco a mi manera.

Qué fatalidad, tenía que ser esa noche, con el salón rebosante con todos los conocidos de su familia. Todavía resuenan las risas generales que se habían extendido a costa del ridículo poema. Cecily se ha retirado a un rincón tranquilo y silencioso, seguramente ofendida, avergonzada. Sin embargo William ha ido detrás de ella decidido a dar ese gran paso que tanto había estado preparando en su cabeza, una y otra vez. Desde luego en su imaginación había sido bastante distinto. Quizá no es la situación más propicia pero necesita hacerlo, siente que es ahora o nunca.

Ella está sentada casi de espaldas, con la cabeza vuelta hacia las ventanas, con la respiración agitada. William se acerca suavemente, reuniendo fuerzas para atreverse a hablarle.

—¿Cecily?

Ella se vuelve y suspira al verle. Parece disgustada.

—Oh. Déjame sola.

William no se va, en vez de eso se sienta a su lado en el sofá, sin atreverse a tocarla.

—Son unos brutos. No son como tú y yo.

Ella se vuelve irritada.

—¿Tú y yo? Voy a hacerte una pregunta muy personal, y exijo una respuesta sincera. ¿Me entiendes?

Él asiente con la cabeza, un poco asustado.

A Cecily le cuesta encontrar las palabras.

—Tus poemas… ¿Son…? No tratan… De mí, ¿no?

William contesta tímidamente.

—Tratan de lo que siento.

—Sí, pero ¿son sobre mí? —Ella lo mira expectante.

William tarda unos momentos en contestar. Finalmente lo hace, saltando al vacío, con vehemencia.

—Cada sílaba.

Su mirada lo dice todo: anhelo, esperanza, miedo a la respuesta que puede salvarle o condenarle con unas simples palabras. De alguna manera siente que ese el el momento más importante de toda su vida.

Cecily cierra los ojos y suelta el aire que estaba conteniendo, girándose para ocultar su cara de la mirada de William.

—Oh, Dios.

—Sí, lo sé. Tan de repente… Por favor, si no son buenos, son solo palabras pero… El sentimiento que llevan detrás… Te amo, Cecily. Sé que soy un mal poeta, pero soy un buen hombre. Y todo lo que pido es… Es que intentes verme…

—Te veo, William. —Cecily le interrumpe. Tras unos segundos en silencio se vuelve hacia William, que puede ver por fin la expresión que ella le estaba ocultando. Hay lágrimas en su cara, pero son lágrimas de felicidad. Ella lo mira a los ojos y él ve en esa mirada, alivio, ilusión. Amor.

Es como si le hubieran abierto las puertas del cielo. William sonríe arrebatado, toma sus manos en las suyas, y se ríe como un idiota, ella se ríe también entre las lágrimas.

—Yo también te amo, William.

Se miran con intensidad. Si tan sólo se atrevieran… Saltándose todas las normas, sus caras se acercan lentamente, sus bocas se buscan, y se encuentran en un torpe y suave beso que tras unos segundos va creciendo en intensidad y se hace más apasionado. William la coge por la cintura y la atrae hacia sí, ella le echa los brazos al cuello…

 

—¡¡Oh no, Dios, no!!

Buffy se incorpora sobresaltada, sudando y muy agitada, despertando a Spike que está a su lado en la cama. Él se incorpora también y la abraza para tranquilizarla, preocupado.

—Tranquila, _luv_ , sólo es una pesadilla.

Los dos se vuelven a tumbar, abrazados, Spike acariciándole suavemente el hombro, la cara, el pelo, intentando que se relaje. Buffy intenta recobrar la calma. Después de un rato su respiración se normaliza y Spike le pregunta suavemente:

—¿Qué has soñado que te ha agitado tanto? ¿Algún sueño de Cazadora? ¿Vienen problemas?

Ella niega con la cabeza, pero tarda un rato en contestar.

—Ha sido un sueño extraño. Algo que podría haber pasado.

—¿Algo malo, supongo?

—Sí.

No dice nada más. Spike no insiste, si ella no quiere hablar de ello está bien.

—Olvídalo preciosa, duerme. Los sueños no pueden cambiar el pasado. —La besa en la sien y suspira, dispuesto a dormirse otra vez.

Buffy se lo repite una y otra vez, para tranquilizarse. Los sueños no pueden cambiar el pasado. Finalmente se duerme, abrazada a Spike con fuerza.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en febrero de 2011.


End file.
